I Do
by blyskue
Summary: Maaf, lebih baik kita akhiri semuanya... / Karena bersamamu, selamanya pun masih terlalu sebentar... / AU, SasuSaku, Oneshot / Read and review please!


**I DO **

**Disclaimer: Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's, marry your daughter is Brian Mcknight's**

**SasuSaku**

Buat kamu-kamu yang pingin banget di lamar pake marry your daughter, bacanya sambil denger lagunya yaa ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

Hanya suara detak dari jam di dinding yang setia menemani Sakura selain suara televisi yang menyala. Lagi-lagi di televisi menanyangkan berita tentang rencana pernikahan ahli waris dari dua keluarga besar yang memegang kendali perekonomian Jepang. Uchiha dan Hyuuga. Sasuke dan Hinata.

Sakura tidak bisa terus-terusan menutup mata dan telinganya, apalagi dengan hampir seluruh media membicarakannya. Uchiha Sasuke, pria tampan yang akan mewarisi _Uchiha corp_ beserta perusahaan-perusahaan cabangnya yang tersebar hampir di seluruh belahan dunia. Uchiha Sasuke yang merupakan sahabatnya semenjak SMA. Uchiha Sasuke yang merupakan kekasihnya selama 5 tahun belakangan ini. Dan Uchiha Sasuke yang diberitakan akan menikah dengan Hyuuga Hinata.

Selama ini Sakura merasa kalau hubungan mereka, perasaan yang mereka rasakan, cukuplah mereka berdua yang menikmatinya. Karena rasa itu punya mereka jadi Sakura tidak keberatan jika tidak harus membaginya ke seluruh dunia. Hubungan yang mereka berdua jalani ini, cukup mereka berdua saja yang tahu. Tidak teman-teman mereka, tidak keluarga mereka, tidak orang tua mereka, dan terutama tidak orang tua Sasuke.

Awalnya Sakura memang setuju-setuju saja untuk merahasiakan hubungan mereka ketika Sasuke memintanya. Sakura tidak meminta lebih, asalkan Sasuke tetap disisinya itu cukup baginya. Tetapi keadaan belakangan ini membuat Sakura mempertanyakan segalanya.

Ketika sebulan ini Sasuke sulit dihubungi pun Sakura masih mencoba mengerti karena Sasuke bilang akan ada proyek besar jadi untuk beberapa bulan ke depan Sasuke akan sibuk. Sakura mengerti itu, apalagi melihat karakter Sasuke yang _workaholic_ tentu saja Sasuke akan mendedikasikan banyak waktunya untuk pekerjaannya. Tetapi biasanya sesibuk apapun Sasuke, dia masih menyempatkan diri untuk menelpon Sakura di pagi hari untuk sekedar menyemangatinya sebelum memulai hari atau terkadang mengantarkan _muffin_ favoritnya ke rumah sakit saat jam makan siang. Jika tidak biasanya Sasuke akan menyempatkan diri menelpon di malam hari sebelum tidur hanya untuk mendengarkan suara Sakura.

Tetapi beberapa bulan ini Sasuke benar-benar sulit dihubungi, jangankan menelpon, telpon-telpon dari Sakura pun jarang diangkatnya, pesan-pesan singkat banyak terabaikan. Janji makan siang bersama biasa dihabiskan Sakura untuk menunggu berjam-jam hanya untuk datangnya sebuah pesan yang memberitahukan kalau Sasuke tidak dapat datang karena ada rapat penting.

Itu semua masih bisa Sakura maklumi, Sakura tidak ingin menjadi gadis egois yang menuntut banyak pada kekasihnya. Walaupun berkali-kali logikanya telah menyarankan Sakura untuk meninggalkan Sasuke tetapi hatinya tidak mau mendengarkan. Namun berita yang tiba-tiba tersiar hari ini membuat Sakura mau tidak mau harus meminta penjelasan dari Sasuke. Karena itulah saat ini Sakura menunggu di tengah kegelapan ruang tamu apartemen Sasuke, Sakura enggan menyalakan lampu, karena dengan adanya cahaya jika air matanya turun nanti akan dapat terlihat.

.

.

.

Ketika jam menunjukkan tepat jam 1 malam, pintu apartemen Sasuke terbuka. Baru saja Sasuke ingin menyalakan lampu, siluet seseorang yang begitu dikenalnya membuatnya mengerutkan keningnya.

"Sakura?"

"Sudah pulang Sasuke-kun?" jawab Sakura dengan suara yang pelan, saking pelan suaranya terdengar hanya seperti desauan angin. Desauan angin yang sedikit bergetar seakan menandakan akan datangnya badai.

"Sedang apa di sini Sakura? Larut malam begini?" tanya Sasuke kembali, bingung karena tidak seperti biasanya Sakura datang tanpa mengabarinya terlebih dahulu. Tetapi Sakura tidak menjawab, hanya tetap menunduk membiarkan tirai merah mudanya menutupi wajahnya.

Sasuke mengambil langkah untuk mendekati gadis musim seminya. Baru dua langkah Sasuke membawa kakinya, Sakura langsung berdiri dan mengejutkan Sasuke dengan emeraldnya yang beruraian air mata.

"Sa...kura?"

"Kamu mau aku bagaimana Sasuke-kun? Aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Sakura masih dengan suara yang bergetar, air mata masih menganak sungai dari kedua emeraldnya. Sasuke tidak dapat menjawabnya. Tenggorokannya seolah tersekat sesuatu sehingga kata-katanya tertahan begitu saja di dadanya. Air mata Sakura selalu membuat seluruh tubuh dan otaknya mengalami lumpuh sesaat, dan kebas pada hatinya.

"Kalau kamu memang ingin apapun yang kita jalani sekarang ini untuk diakhiri, kenapa kamu ga bilang dari awal? Tanpa ngebuat aku bertanya-tanya selama ini,"

"Maksud kamu? Aku enggak..."

"Jangan bohong Sasuke-kun!" potong Sakura dengan suara yang meninggi. "Kamu hilang gitu aja berbulan-bulan dan tiba-tiba muncul berita kamu akan menikah! Dimana perasaan kamu Sasuke-kun?"

"Dengerin aku dulu Saku..." jawab Sasuke mencoba menenangkan dan kembali mengambil langkah mendekati gadisnya. Namun Sakura malah mengambil langkah menjauhinya.

"Kamu minta aku untuk ngerahasiain hubungan kita, aku ngerti. Kamu ga mau aku ganggu disaat kamu bilang kamu sibuk, aku ngerti. Kamu sibuk sampai ga punya waktu buat aku, aku ngerti. Itu semua karena aku selalu ngejadiin kamu prioritas aku! Tapi apa yang aku dapat Sasuke-kun? Berminggu-minggu nunggu kabar dari kamu, khawatirin kamu, apa kamu makan tepat waktu, apa kamu cukup tidur, apa kamu baik-baik aja. Kamu selalu ada di pikiran aku Sasuke-kun. Tapi, apa aku juga selalu ada di pikiran kamu? Selalu ada di hati kamu?"

"Kamu ngeraguin aku Sakura?" jawab Sasuke. Ada rasa sakit yang tergambar dari nadanya, terlukiskan dari kata-katanya. Mata onyx-nya pun berkilat penuh dengan emosi yang bercampur aduk. Bagaimana Sakura bisa meragukan perasaannya ketika semua yang dilakukannya hanyalah untuk Sakura?

"Apa kamu pernah sekali aja bilang kamu sayang sama aku? Udah bertahun-tahun tapi aku ga pernah denger itu dari kamu sekali aja. Aku ga selamanya bisa menginterpretasikan gerutuan kamu Sasuke-kun! Aku juga capek! Aku capek jadi _dirty little secret _kamu, yang bisa kamu buang kapan aja kamu mau!"

"Aku ga pernah nganggep kamu _dirty little secret_!" jawab Sasuke makin menaikkan nada bicaranya. Diacaknya rambut legamnya geram. Kenapa keadaannya malah menjadi seperti ini pun Sasuke tidak mengerti. Sakura harusnya tahu kalau dirinya tidaklah pandai berkata-kata, apalagi menyuarakan kata hatinya. _For God's sake, he is emotionally constipated and the world know it_!

"Yaa terus kamu nganggep aku apa? Cuma selingan selagi kamu nungguin calon istri yang selevel dengan keluarga kamu? Kamu malu kan sama aku makanya kamu ga bisa bilang tentang aku ke keluarga kamu? Karena ayahku cuma pegawai rendahan di perusahaan keluarga kalian?"

Sasuke cuma bisa memandangi emerald Sakura yang makin berkilau oleh air mata. Bahunya bergetar menahan tangis yang makin menjadi. Melihatnya hanya makin mengiris-iris hatinya. Perasaan menyesakkan yang merambati hatinya yang membuatnya sulit bernapas. Tetapi egonya berkobar marah mengalahkan hati kecilnya. Bagaimana bisa Sakura berpikir seperti itu.

Sedangkan emerald Sakura hanya memandangi sepasang onyx di hadapannya yang kabur oleh airmata. Akhirnya datang juga hari dimana seluruh resah gelisahnya ditumpahkan. Sudah berkali-kali Ino, sahabatnya, mengingatkan bahkan meminta Sakura untuk memutuskan hubungannya dengan Sasuke.

_Orang yang benar-benar sayang sama kita yaa Saku, mau sesibuk apa pun pasti selalu meluangkan waktunya untuk kita. Orang yang berusaha masuk dalam hidup kita adalah orang yang pantas ditunggu! Bukan yang kaya begini! _

_Bertahun-tahun kalian pacaran tapi dia ga pernah bilang sayang? Cari yang lain forehead! Cari yang bisa meneriakkan cintanya ke seluruh dunia! You deserved better, you deserved to be loved!_

_Kenapa kalian masih merahasiakan hubungan kalian sih forehead? Cinta itu jujur, cinta itu terbuka! Bukannya dimainkan di sudut gelap diam-diam kaya kalian! Apa kamu yakin dia sayang sama kamu Saku? _

Mungkin inilah saatnya. Inilah saatnya untuk lebih mendengarkan logikanya daripada kata hatinya. Inilah saatnya belajar ikhlas, belajar melepaskan.

"Maaf Sasuke-kun, aku sudah terlalu lelah. Biarkan kali ini aku menjadikan diriku sendiri prioritas. Aku ga bisa selamanya jadi bayang-bayang kamu, lebih baik kita akhiri semuanya..."

Sakura memang mengucapkannya dengan suara yang lirih, tetapi Sasuke mendengarnya sangat jelas, bagai petir yang menggelegar di tengah hari. Kata-kata itu terus bergaung di kepalanya dan perasaan berat di hatinya digantikan oleh perasaan hampa, gamang, bagai membuka mata tapi tidak dapat melihat, bagai berjalan tapi tidak menapak.

_Maaf, kita akhiri semuanya._

_Lebih baik kita akhiri. _

_Kita akhiri semuanya. _

_Akhiri semuanya. _

_Semuanya..._

Suara pintu yang menutup disertai wangi semilir _cherry blossom_ yang melewatinya membuatnya terhempas kembali ke realita.

_Look what you've done!_

.

.

.

Hari-hari berlalu begitu saja. Sakura masih berangkat ke rumah sakit di pagi hari dan pulang di siang hari. Pasien masih berdatangan silih berganti. Bahkan langit pun masih sama birunya, matahari masih terang cahayanya, bintang-bintang pun masih setia dengan kerlipannya.

Kenapa dunia tidak berubah? Kenapa dunia masih berputar seperti biasanya sedangkan dunia Sakura seakan berhenti dan kehilangan porosnya? Kenapa matahari masih tersenyum ceria dengan sinarnya sementara Sakura sama sekali tidak dapat merasakan hangatnya?

_Hanya butuh waktu. _

_Semua akan baik-baik saja. _

Kata-kata itu yang setia digaungkan di pikirannya. Untuk memantrai dirinya sendiri, agar mampu bersikap seperti Sakura yang biasanya di depan keluarga dan teman-temannya. Agar tidak ada yang melihat lukanya dan mengasihani dirinya.

Ketukan di pintu kliniknya menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya. Siapa yang mungkin datang di jam makan siang begini?

"Masuk." Seru Sakura akhirnya karena ketukannya tidak kunjung jua berhenti.

"Sakura Haruno?" seorang gadis berambut kelam panjang pun memasuki ruangannya. Dengan paras yang rupawan disertai sikap yang anggun, tentu saja sosok wanita ini selalu membuat pria-pria berpaling melihatnya.

Sakura membelalakan matanya, kaget karena tidak menyangka wanita ini akan datang menghampirinya.

"Hinata Hyuuga?" panggil Sakura tidak percaya. Yang dipanggil pun hanya tersenyum manis dan mengulurkan tangannya menjabat tangan Sakura.

"Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengan Sakura-chan." Kata Hinata tetap dengan senyumannya yang ramah. Sakura cuma bisa memandangi gadis cantik di hadapannya ini. Kenapa bisa seorang Hinata Hyuuga datang ke kliniknya ini?

"Sebenarnya Sasuke-kun melarang aku untuk memberitahukannya padamu, tapi menurutku ini yang terbaik untuk kita semua, jadi disinilah aku."

"Maksud Hyuuga-san apa?" tanya Sakura, keningnya berkerut menandakan ketidakmengertiannya. "Hinata, panggil aku Hinata Sakura-chan,"

"Ini ada undangan untuk paman Kizashi, untuk pesta ulang tahun perak Uchiha corp. Pastikan kamu dan paman datang yaa Sakura-chan." Lanjut Hinata. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sakura, Hinata pun berbalik dan berjalan ke pintu. Namun kata-kata yang dilontarkannya tepat sebelum sosoknya menghilang di balik pintu membuat Sakura banyak berpikir dan merenung.

_Terkadang cinta ga perlu kata-kata, an action can worth thousands word. Dan kamu yang paling tahu kalau Sasuke-kun itu lebih ke man of action. Dia lebih banyak berkata-kata dengan perbuatannya. Sekarang semuanya di tangan kamu Sakura chan, ikutin kata hatimu._

.

.

.

Disinilah Sakura berada, diantara ratusan orang-orang berpakaian mahal dan indah. Saling membicarakan tentang bisnis, saham dan hal-hal lainnya yang Sakura tidak mengerti. Suara dentingan minuman serta alunan musik tidak dapat meredam kemeriahan pesta ulang tahun dari perusahaan terbesar di Jepang ini.

Dan disinilah Sakura berada, duduk di salah satu sudut sambil memegang minuman dan mengedarkan pandang ke seluruh penjuru. Ayahnya entah berada dimana mengobrol dengan koleganya. Tidak ada yang di kenal Sakura di sini. Sebenarnya ada, tetapi Sakura lebih memilih untuk menghindarinya. Sakura belum siap menatap netra kelamnya. Sakura pun datang hanya karena terus terngiang ucapan Hinata.

Akhirnya Sakura hanya memandangi bosan seorang MC yang sedang menceritakan keberhasilan Uchiha corp, keberhasilan mergernya dua perusahaan besar yaitu Uchiha corp dan Hyuuga corp. Tetapi ocehan MC pun tidak berlangsung lama, karena seorang pria terlihat menaiki panggung dan membisikkan sesuatu ke sang MC.

Sakura tidak dapat menahan detak jantungnya serta perasaan rindunya yang membuncah begitu dilihatnya sosok dengan rambut raven dan mata onyx menaiki panggung dengan _suit_ Armani-nya, atau brand apapun itu Sakura tidak begitu mengenali brand-brand mahal. Setelah berbisik dengan MC, Sasuke pun berjalan mendekati piano yang terletak di tengah panggung.

"Selamat malam semuanya." Suara bariton itu membuat seisi _hall _diam memperhatikannya yang duduk dengan anggun di depan piano.

"Di acara ulang tahun perak perusahaan ini, ada pengumuman yang ingin saya, Uchiha Sasuke, sampaikan."

"Semuanya berawal dari beberapa bulan yang lalu, ketika keluarga saya ingin menjodohkan saya dengan seorang gadis Hyuuga. Tetapi saya tahu itu tidak mungkin karena gadis Hyuuga itu mencintai sahabat saya, dan saya sendiri memiliki seseorang yang ingin saya habiskan hidup saya dengannya. Karena itulah saya meminta, bertaruh lebih tepatnya, dengan kedua orang tua saya dan paman Hiashi, kalau saya bisa membuat Uchiha corp dan Hyuuga corp merger dengan sukses dan membawa profit pada kedua perusahaan, izinkan saya dan Hinata memilih sendiri siapa pasangan hidup kami."

Sasuke pun menarik napas panjang dan memejamkan mata. Semua hening mendengarkan apa yang akan dikatakan Sasuke. Begitu Sasuke membuka kedua netra kelamnya, pandangannya langsung menyapu seluruh ruangan dan berhenti di pojok ruangan di sosok seorang gadis dengan gaun _beige _dan rambut pink nya yang dibiarkan tergerai indah.

Onyxnya terus memandangi sosok gadis musim seminya. Rindu, sayang, penyesalan dan cinta semuanya terpancar dari onyxnya. Sepasanga emerald itu pun cuma dapat memandangi onyx yang begitu dirindukannya. Tetapi tidak lama kemudian Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya. Dan suara baritonnya kembali terdengar.

"Dan saya disini ingin menagih janji saya kepada orang tua saya, dan untuk paman Haruno Kizashi tolong dengarkan."

Jari-jari Sasuke pun mulai menari di atas tuts piano...

Sir, I'm a bit nervous  
'Bout being here today  
Still not real sure what I'm going to say  
So bare with me please  
If I take up too much of your time,  
See in this box is a ring for your oldest  
She's my everything and all that I know is  
It would be such a relief if I knew that we were on the same side  
Very soon I'm hoping that I...

Can marry your daughter  
And make her my wife  
I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life  
And give her the best of me 'till the day that I die, yeah  
I'm gonna marry your princess  
And make her my queen  
She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen  
I can't wait to smile  
When she walks down the isle  
On the arm of her father  
On the day that I marry your daughter

She's been hearing for steps  
Since the day that we met (I'm scared to death to think of what would happen if she ever left)  
So don't you ever worry about me ever treating her bad  
I've got most of my vows done so far (So bring on the better or worse)  
And till death do us part  
There's no doubt in my mind  
It's time  
I'm ready to start  
I swear to you with all of my heart...

I'm gonna marry your daughter  
And make her my wife  
I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life  
And give her the best of me 'till the day that I die, yeah  
I'm gonna marry your princess  
And make her my queen  
She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen  
I can't wait to smile  
As she walks down the isle  
On the arm of her father  
On the day that I marry your daughter

The first time I saw her  
I swear I knew that I say I do  
I'm gonna marry your daughter  
And make her my wife  
I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life  
And give her the best of me 'till the day that I die  
I'm gonna marry your princess  
And make her my queen  
She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen  
I can't wait to smile  
As she walks down the isle  
On the arm of her father  
On the day that I marry your daughter

"Haruno Sakura, _will you marry me?_"

.

.

.

Karena bersamamu, selamanya pun masih terlalu sebentar...

.

.

.

* * *

**Author's note:**

Long time no see! hehehe udah lama ga nongol :3

Buat yang nungguin skripsweet maaf yaa, hidup lagi bener-bener merepotkan...

Tapi tenang aja, Insya Allah, aku bakal tetap nyelesain dengan sepenuh hati dan segenap jiwa raga! hahaha

Hope you enjoyed this one, soooo...

**Review Please!**

**With so much love,**

**blyskue**


End file.
